Malchut
is a member of the Star children whose story begins in the third part of Chapter 5. Despite being genderless at first, she is portrayed as being female in the Epic from the moment she leaves the Turii island, as she then breaks its balance and gives herself and all other Star Children a gender. She was the eldest of the Star Children, and had to be sacrificed as their rites dictated, but she was saved from drowning in her sacrifice by Kukaru, a Sazaragi member, who brought her to kingdom of Masinowa. She is later revealed to have a role as fundamental as L'erisia's in the Epic's plotline. Appearance Malchut has black and white hair as well as olive eyes. She wears the standard outfit of the Star children which is a pink collar, panties, and a cape. When Kukaru brings her to Masinowa, she wears a more complete attire, comprised of a plaid dress of an unknown color, on top of which is a white kimono with pink rings at its ends, complete with a large obi on her chest. After her rebirth as A'milia, her appearance changes entirely. Her hair becomes pure, shining white, and grows to reach her feet. Her eyes become bright green and her skin turns stainless white as well. She then wears a white dress with green lines running along its ends, with a similar cape and boots. A'milia kept Kukaru's red hairpiece as a keepsake, that she dons around her head. Story Malchut was created on the Turii island along with the other Star People. Their purpose was to keep the world balanced ; since the Ristaccia War had damaged it, the Turii children helped the recovery process. For them to do so, they were all genderless - thus had no sexuality and could not evolve or mutate in any way - had no knowledge of any sort of "outside world", and could not feel any sensation or emotion ; they just lived quietly and peacefully, isolated on the island, being absolute polar opposites to the chaos and awareness brought by Ristaccia. At any given point in time, Turii Island only saw ten Star Children : to maintain that number constant, they marked their age on their bodies, using rings, wearing one per new year. No two of them were the same age, and when the oldest reached fifteen, they had to return to nature in a ceremony called the Panta Rhei. Malchut one day realized she had to return to nature, so the other Star people danced around her as she slowly and quietly went into the water to drown. But, out of youthful exuberance, a thief named Kukaru, who had been observing the ceremony, interrupted it all of a sudden. He belonged to the Sazaragi Agency that was responsible for exploring distant lands and their heritage. In his sense of justice, Kukaru rescued Malchut from drowning, much to his relief and her shock. Because of his interference, the harmonious circulating flow of Turii had been interrupted ; soon, chaos would begin to wreak the world again. Malchut was then taken away to Masinowa, leaving the other nine star people behind on the island, further unbalancing their once perfect order : soon enough, all of the once stable Star Children opened to Ristaccia's chaos, most notably by acquiring a sex and gender. This break in the ring of harmony caused the disruption of causality between the stars and the planet. Malchut gradually awakened to the disruption of the natural balance of the planet. She realized that the disruption was now present and that she now did not have the power to eliminate it. During her stay at Masinowa, powerless to return to Turii, and unable to actually feel guilt for breaking the balance she no longer felt, she was befriended by Kukaru, who looked over her and provided for her, aiming to teach her how to speak. Even though she was impervious to qualia, she listened to and learned eagerly. She eventually managed to shout out "Miria", meaning "Friends" in her native tongue, which Kukaru mistook for her name, calling her this way from that day on. Somehow, Malchut was interferring with Kukaru's Kagachi mark, which Gijiri was worried about, as Kukaru was the son of his childhood love Misakuya and one of the only remaining descendants of the Kagachin bloodline. His worry quickly turned to ominous threats, and he planned to kill the Star Chil to ensure Kukaru's safety, on top of hoping to fix their mistake in preventing her death. Kukaru and "Miria" thus fled, eventually and coincidentally ending up in the ruins of Gijiri's birthplace, Jakotsu. ]] Gijiri attempted to gently lure her out, which she fell victim to, but Kukaru swiftly took the hit and died instead. At this moment, Malchut felt emotions for ther very first time, and the strongest was despair. Under these unbridled and unknown forces, she destroyed the entire kingdom of Masinowa within a single day. After this act, she wandered aimlessly, still desperate, frightened by her own power and raided by questions that brought her to the Skyship Ruins ; L'erisia, who had gained way into her mind when she started to feel, whispered to her that she would find answers there. Upon their meeting, Malchut's power unleashed uncontrollably in response to L'erisia's attempts of corruption, and spawned a giant tree in the ruins.The embodiment of Ristaccia, however, swiftly dodged the offensive and soon enough, Malchut, still uncontrollably, was sealed by the forces she tried to unleash into a gigantic lotus flower, falling into a deep slumber and leaving L'erisia victorious. An isolated tribe, the Amourina, descending from one of the eight ancient races, and that had not yet been absorbed by the Holy Kingdom of Noigllado, discovered the flower one day ; coming from inside, a faint feminine voice whispered "Miria" constantly. Bewildered, they decided to preserve this flower, that they named "A'milia", for one of their legends said it was a sacred being, "The Sealer", that would one day awaken. Fleeing to the Myutes fall to protect their discovery from Noigllado, they changed their name to the Milian tribe and devoted themselves entirely to worshiping and caring for the lotus, living in hiding for centuries on end. According to their legends and thanks to their care, six hundred years later, the flower blossomed like never before, and opened, revealing a transformed Malchut, with a new body and a purified mind, completely free of the emotions that had almost killed her. From then, she took on the name of the flower she had been in for all that time. She traveled the world free Shamshir, Nox, and Matin from the curse of Ristaccia, and ascend them to transcendence ; along the way, she met Gijiri one last time, on the island of L'avide, and knowing his inability to transcend, fulfilled his wish for peace by allowing him to die of old age, which he immediately did. The party then returned to the ruins, where "every mystery in the world became clear" to their superior selves, and fought against L'erisia as equals, opposing the very first threatening resistance to meme the universe had ever seen. This final confrontation led to both fundamental forces being weakened and nearly destroyed ; all living beings now march on to an unknown fate. Gallery A-Milia.png|A'milia, as depicted in Pop'n Music. malchut.jpg Meme and nature.png|Malchut and L'erisia battling as seen in the end of Raison d'Être ~交差する宿命~ Malchut-hands.png|Malchut getting taken away by the hands of Sazaragi. Trivia *Malchut and all other nine Star Children are named after the Sephiroth of the judaic Kabbalah's tree of life. Malchut is the bottom-most Sephirah of the tree, and means "Kingdom" ; it represents the physical world, the result of the actions of the divine power and all other nine Sephiroth. *Despite Malchut's role as the embodiment of nature, and its defender against Ristaccia/L'erisia, embodiment of meme, she ''can ''be affected by meme, or at least, could before becoming A'milia. As shown in Raison d'Être, she could retain memories and attach emotions to them before this transformation, abilities only granted by the gem. Even after her transformation, her retaining Kukaru's headpiece appears to suggest that she remembers its meaning ; this might be the cause of her inability to completely eradicate L'erisia. Category:characters Category:Females Category:Main Characters